


like utensils in a drawer

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku and Lev's first time sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like utensils in a drawer

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge, day 17: spooning

Lev is a bundle of nerves and Yaku can tell this is going to be a _Problem_. It’s just sleeping together–and really only just sleeping, because neither of them are ready for anything more just yet–but Lev’s been bouncing around since Yaku first said he was tired.

That wasn’t a lie, and Lev’s excitement does nothing except exhaust Yaku even more. So without waiting for Lev, he marches over to Lev’s bed and climbs in.

Lev clambers in behind him, wriggles around and wraps his arms around Yaku–and _of course_ Yaku should have known he’d be a cuddler.

But just because he’s in bed, doesn’t mean that Lev’s energy has just magically disappeared, and now it’s being inflicted up on Yaku.

First it’s his legs, moving just enough to jostle Yaku’s own. And then his arms are moving–tugging on the blankets, adjusting the pillows _while Yaku’s head is on them_ , and just generally flopping around like the windmills they are.

Yaku likes Lev a lot, but he’s tired and he really wants to sleep, so when Lev accidentally whacks him in the face, a whispered, “Sorry,” grating on his nerves, he takes control of the situation.

He turns over, pushing at Lev to turn him around as well, Lev’s back to his front, and wraps an arm around Lev holding him still.

He can feel the stiffness in Lev’s frame, ignores it in favor of pressing his nose to Lev’s back and breathing in his scent, and as he exhales–part action, part sigh–he feels Lev relax.

And finally, Lev is still.

“Good night, Yaku-san,” Lev whispers, words turning into a yawn, and leaving Yaku thankful that his energy seems to have finally dissipated.

“Good night, Lev. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
